Rory and Jess
by SpIrItFiNgErZzZ
Summary: I, like so many others, love the epsiodes where Jess is in it. I also love how Jess and Rory fall for each other. This is how I think that they SHOULD have met and I know that some of the facts dont go wit the show and as I am re doing my sum. I realize
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gilmore Girls original characters.. I think that I will own some of the characters that will be mentioned in the story, and so... yeah

Chapter One: Getting to know Jess

"Mom, I'm going now," Rory yelled up the stairs. She grabbed her her book bag. She looked up the stairs, surprised since usually her mom is up by now and itching to go to Luke's for some coffee.

Rory ran up the stairs to her mother's room. She slowly opened the door, and whispered, "Mom, you awake.. Time for coffee." With the mention of coffee, Lorelai eyes opened with a start. Lorelai looked at the clapping monkey clock on the pink night stand table next to her bed. Rory followed her glance. She rolled her eyes, " Mom, did you remember to change your clock back an hour for daylight savings?" Lorelai looked sheepishly at Rory, " No, I didn't forget-I just didn't do it."

"Whatever Mom, come on. If you want coffee, you need to be ready to go in 10 minutes." Rory closed her mothers door and ran down the stairs. Sometimes she felt as if the role of mother and daughter had been reversed. She shook the thought from her mind and left the house and headed for Luke's. She adjusted her Catholic School Girl esque outfit, threw her bag over her shoulder and was gone.

"Let me guess. You want some coffee and Lorelai forgot to set her clock,"Luke asked as soon as Rory opened the door to his diner. She laughed. Her and her mother had been going to Luke's for coffee for as long she could remember. She nodded, "Yeah. and a table. It might be awhile before she gets ready." Luke laughed. Rory sat down any a table and pulled out the latest book she was reading.

"Go and get coffee for Rory," she heard Luke say. Who else gets coffee for the customers besides him, Rory thought to herself.

"Okay Uncle Luke," a deep sarcastic voice answered, " but there is one little problem. I have no idea who this Rory person is."

Rory turned her head and said, "I'm the Rory person", in an equally sarcastic voice. She looked at the sarcastic jerk closely. Wow. He's cute.. But obviously a jerk, and slow down your roll, remember Dean, she thought with a roll of her eyes.

Digging the outfit. hee hee, Jess thought. He poured her her coffee, "Anything else, Catholic School Girl?" He laughed like he was the funniest person in the world. She looked at him and was about to say something mean when Lorelai came running through the door still putting on a stiletto boot,"Okay, you are now the official keeper of the clocks, kay honey?" Rory laughed at her mother.

"Hey Lorelai, " Luke said, "This is my nephew Jess, the one I told you about." Mentioned in an episode in the Earlier Seasons "Hey Jess! It's so great to meet you. What kid of horrible things has Luke been putting into your mind," Lorelai asked with a bright smile. Jess rolled his dark and brooding eyes into the ceiling.

"Well, Ms. Lorelai. Uncle Luke has said nothing of the sort in any mean way about you!" Jess said in a fake deep south accent. Rory laughed in spite of herself and her mother threw a mean look at her that shut her up.

"Bye mom, I gotta go. I'll miss my bus." Rory gave her mom a quick kiss on the cheek, waved to Luke, gave a sidelong glance at Jess (who was looking back in complete amazement and lust), and opened the door and headed to the bus.


	2. Chapter Two: Unpure Thoughts

Rory and Jess: Chapter Two

**Saourise: I have watched Gilmore Girls.. Every DAY I watch Gilmore Girls. I think that you are a tad obsessed. You do not OWN GG's and I think that these are fanfics and they are what the writers take from the series or book that they like and maybe twist it a bit. But, I don't think that your review has any merit. Whatever. **

**Dear**

**literati ever, **

**ago spero, **

**Mony19, **

**Live4Jess13,**

**javavox,**

**bored247 **

**ETB4670 **

**smile1 **

**Gilmore-Buffy-Fan13**

**music4mysoul **

**Thank you for the nice reviews and here is my update. I appreciate all of the nice reviews and all of the compliments and requests for updates. Please, keep reading.**

**SpIrItFiNgErZzZ**

**&-&-&-&-&-&-**

_**Chapter Two: Un-pure Thoughts**_

All day, Rory could not stop thinking about Luke's nephew, Jess. She was thinking about Jess when she ran into Tristen. TRISTEN. _Isn't he supposed to be at some all boys boarding school, _Rory thought. Rory looked at him in confusion, while he still had to turn around.

"Oops, Sorry." Tristen said and then it registered who she was and a slow lusty smile filled his face traveling all the way to his eyes, " Well, Well, Mary." Rory rolled her eyes at the old new girl virginal nickname.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at St. John's school for psycho, sex-crazed, spoiled, rich boys" Rory asked.

Tristen touched her face lightly and Rory swatted hit away forcefully. "Oooo, Mary.. You still got it" Tristen said in an almost sing song voice the same leering smile on his face. Rory rolled her eyes and started to turn around. "Well, Mary, How's bag boy? Has he punched anyone lately?" Tristen looked at her innocently and Rory's face flamed with anger… And guilt. She hadn't thought of Dean all day. The only person on her mind all day had been Jess. And Rory felt horrible about it.

&-&-&

During the time that Rory was feeling guilty about thinking about Jess, Jess was sitting in some stupid class thinking about Rory. That damn girl would not leave his mind. He despised Stars Hollow, and Luke and Liz for making him come to this god for saken hole in the wall town.

The bell rang signaling the end of the day and he left Stars Hollow High faster than any of the other students. He was walking down the main street of Stars Hollow and he saw Rory get off of a bus.

In spite of himself, a smile spread across his face. He quickened his pace and started to catch up to her, hoping to nonchalantly run into her. He pulled out his latest book and opened it when he felt Someone bump into him. _Yes. _ He looked up ready to see Rory but what he saw was a somewhat attractive teen boy heading towards Rory.

The teen boy walked up to Rory and hugged her and they started to kiss. _Well, DUH she has a boyfriend._ Jess tried to shake the image out of his head and headed the other way, towards Luke's.

Rory pulled away from Dean's grasp and smiled a weak and guilty smile at him. She looked over Dean's shoulder and saw Jess stalking off in the other direction. She pecked Dean quickly and said, " I have to go, I'm meeting my mom at Luke's". Dean didn't think anything of it, since he knew that Lorelei and Rory were frequent visitors of Luke's Diner. He smiled at her as she ran off.

Rory knew what she was doing was wrong, leaving Dean at the bus stop to follow some guy, some hot guy, and lying about it, to who knows where.

Jess turned the corner an decided to skip Luke's and to go to the local book store. He opened the door when he heard someone breathing hard behind him. He turned around and was ready to tell someone off when he saw Rory standing there. "Hey!" he said a little too enthusiastically. Rory didn't seem to mind though. "Hey Jess." They stared at each other a little awkwardly and they decide to head in inside.

Jess looked at Rory head to the fiction section and followed. They both looked for books silently until Rory felt his gaze on her. She smiled at him and said, "yes?"

Jess blushed from being caught. Rory suddenly felt a strong surge of something. Something that she had never felt with Jess. She hardly remembered what had happened at Luke's.

"So, how do you like Stars Hollow," Rory asked.

"It's okay. I mean, New York is a lot better. This whole small town thing just isn't me I suppose. But a good point is that I don't have to carry a knife"

Rory laughed. "Yeah, in Stars Hollow the biggest crime isn't going to bet on a basket." She continued to look at the books when she felt Jess get closer. She looked at him and he was smiling. Not a crazy smile. A soft, sweet smile. One she could get used to. _He is so good looking. No-Rory stop you have a boyfriend. A nice one. A hot one. A loving one. _She looked at Jess and handed him a book. "This one is good. I really like it. It's like no other book I have ever read. I dunno it is just different, somehow. Cuter, maybe. I mean-smarter. Uhm, I mean." She turned beet red and turned around.

Jess knew she wanted him. No one calls a book 'cute'. But, he didn't want to make his move yet. He wanted her. He needed her to get her to get to know him, and to want him more. He knew that much. But, he had vowed to never make any pleasant relations with anyone who lived in Stars Hollow.

Rory's old feelings of guilt rushed back as she felt her eyes travel up and down Jess's body. She was filled with a feeling that was definitely not one she had felt for Dean. No one. Thoughts her mother had said she thought about certain rockers. This thought was lust.


	3. Chapter 3: what to do

**Disclaimer: I do not own part of the Gilmore Girls. That would be so awesome if I did though.. One can dream I suppose. OH, and thank you for the reviews. ;)**

**&-&-&-&-**

Chapter Three: What to do

Rory and Jess left the bookstore with little smiles and waves and went separate directions. Rory headed home and Jess headed to Luke's.

As Rory walked home, her thoughts went to the events that happened that day. First, she couldn't stop thinking about Jess, and then seeing Tristen. Then Rory had a weird thought. _Had Tristen even left? _she thought. She was totally confused. True, she hadn't really noticed him. But then again, lately with Dean and her mom and grandparents and school work, she hadn't really had time to think about her surroundings. She still felt horrible about her lying to Dean to leave and follow Jess to a book store. She was just being polite right? Rory headed up the steps to her light blue two story house.

Rory opened her the door and headed inside to get ready for the Friday Night Dinner.

Jess opened the door to Luke's diner and saw the guy that was kissing Rory talking to Luke.

"You sure they didn't come? She said that she was meeting Lorelei. I have her sweater." The boy lifted up a dark blue sweater with the Chilton insignia on it, with a worried look on his face.

Luke shook his head, "I haven't seen them Dean. Maybe they went straight home. It is Friday. They probably have dinner with her grandparents"

Dean's face suddenly freed from the look of worry. He smiled. "Maybe that's it. You know Lorelei."

Luke looked behind Dean and saw Jess. "Hey Jess, have you seen Rory or Lorelei?"

Jess knew that he had seen Rory. They had more then "saw" each other. But pretty boy couldn't know that he wanted Rory. "No, Luke. But I wasn't actually looking for any Stars Hollowians today," he said with a smirk and headed up stairs.

"Whose he," Dean asked looking up at Jess back running up the stairs.

Luke looked at Dean and said, " You don't want to know. He's my sister's son and she sent him here with me because he has been getting into trouble and she couldn't take it and decided to put Jess in my care."

Dean laughed, "sorry man. Well, I gotta go. I'll call Rory later." He looked up one last time at the stairs where Luke's nephew had just run up with a weird feeling. A feeling he didn't like.

&-&-&-

Rory didn't look _forward _to Friday Night Dinners, but she didn't exactly despise them either. But that night went without a hitch. Which was incredibly surprising. Rory, Lorelei, Richard and Emily Gilmore all ate, drank and talked like civilized people without one fight.

Rory was feeling pretty good about this as they drove back into Stars Hollow. Rory looked out the window and saw Jess walking alone on the dusky Stars Hollow streets. Rory looked at her mom. _I wonder if I can get out of this car. _

"Hey, mom? Can I go to Doose's market? I need to pick up some, uhm, feminine products. Yeah that's it", Rory said hoping that Lorelei would accept this lame excuse. Lorelei smiled at Rory thinking that she was going to meet Dean. She was close, at least with her lying and wanting to meet a boy.

Lorelei stopped the car, " Sure honey. You go right ahead and go to Doose's market." _Even though it's closed. _

Rory got out of the car, and waved at her mom and waited for her to turn the corner. Then she broke out into a run.

Jess was walking down the almost dark street alone, when he felt someone grab him by the arm. He looked around and saw a very flushed and out of breath Rory.

Both faces broke into smiles. "Hey, Jess. What are you doing out here all alone?" Rory asked,. " Just thinking about things. And what is a Catholic School girl doing out side when it's past her bed time," Jess said with a small smile that was turning into an even bigger smile. Rory playfully hit him on the arm and they started to walk down the street. There wasn't many places to go in Stars Hollow. They walked and sat down on a bench.

"Can I ask you something?" Rory asked looking sideways at Jess. Jess nodded and then looked at Rory with curiosity. " Well, why are you in Stars Hollow? Are you that bad of a kid?"

Jess wasn't really sure how to answer that. He had never done anything THAT bad. Liz was such a flake that she couldn't handle a little teen angst. "Well, I didn't do anything that bad. My mom is kind of a flake and she decided that when the things get a little hard she has to send me to my Uncle Luke's. I never wanted to come to Stars Hollow. I thought that all of you would be incredibly, I don't know. Superficial and all neighborly and Stepfordy. But, my thoughts have changed for a few people", he said. He looked at Rory and he realized how pretty she was. Her blue eyes twinkled in the street light and her dark brown hair contrasted with her blue eyes.

Rory and Jess looked at each other in silence for a while. Rory looked at Jess and said in an almost sad voice, " I have a boyfriend, Jess. I cant do this."

Jess looked at her and felt him want her even more. "I know, Rory, I know." He looked at her one last time, touched her hair lightly and walked got off the bench. HE waved a small, sad little wave and walked off to Luke's.

As Jess walked away, he thought to himself, _I wasn't supposed to fall for anyone. I wasn't supposed to even LIKE anyone. I have been here a total of two days. This is not how it was supposed to be. _

As Rory watched Jess walk away, she wiped a small tear. She couldn't do this. Not to Dean. She stood up, looked at Jess one last time and walked the opposite way to her house.

_What to do, _Rory and Jess thought to themselves. _What to do?_


End file.
